new_jat_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
James Harrison
James Steven Harrison (born February 6, 1979) is an English professional wrestler who is currently signed to the WWE where he peforms on the SmackDown brand. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Chokebomb **Diving leg drop – 1993–97; used as a signature move thereafter **''Cutthroat Slam / Dream Street'' (Cobra clutch slam) – 1997–present *'Signature moves' **Bicycle kick **Biel throw **Big boot **Corkscrew moonsault **''The Facebreaker'' (Wrist lock transitioned into a bicycle knee strike) – 2000–present **Fireman's carry sidewalk slam **''Flashback (Jumping sleeper slam) **Full nelson bomb **Full nelson slasm **German suplex **Pumphandle fallaway slam **Pumphandle uranage **Rolling elbow **Running leg drop **Shooting star press **Spin kick **Springboard crossbody **Standing moonsault **Stinger splash **Wasit-life side slam Championships and Accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling''' **'APW Universal Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **APW Worldwide Internet Championship (2 times) **APW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Matthew Harrison (3), Laura Harrison (1) *'Allied Independent Wrestling Federation' **'AIWF World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **AIWF World Tag Team Championship (12 times) – with Matthew Harrison *'Chaotic Wrestling' **'CW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **CW New England Championship (2 times) **CW Television Championship (1 time) **CW Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Matthew Harrison **Chaotic Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2011) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **'CZW World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) **CZW Wired Championship (2 times) **CZW Iron Man Championship (4 times) **CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship (3 times) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Matthew Harrison **Tournament of Death V **Best of the Best (2005) **Hardcore Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **'ECWA Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **ECWA Mid Atlantic Championship (2 times) **ECWA Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Matthew Harrison **ECWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **'FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time; inaugural) **FWE Tag Team Championship (1 time; inaugural) – with Matthew Harrison *'Global Force Wrestling' **'GFW Tag Team Championship (1 time; inaugural) – with Matthew Harrison *'House of Pain Wrestling Federation' **'HoPWF Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **HoPWF Hardcore Championship (3 times) **HoPWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Matthew Harrison (2), Laura Harrison (1) **HoPWF Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time; final) – with Matthew Harrison and Laura Harrison *'IWA Mid-South' **'IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (6 times) **IWA Mid-South Deathmatch Championship (1 time) **IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (5 times; final) – with Matthew Harrison **IWA Mid-South King of the Deathmatch (2004, 2009, 2014) **IWA Mid-South Double Death Tag Team Tournament (2006, 2007) – with Matthew Harrison *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **'JCW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **JCW Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Matthew Harrison *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **MCW Rage Television Championship (2 times) **MCW Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Matthew Harrison (5), Laura Harrison (4) **'Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup (2014) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **'NWA World Heavyweight Championship (10 times) **NWA British Commonwealth Championship (4 times) **NWA United Kingdom Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Continental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Mountain State Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Laura Harrison (5), Matthew Harrison (4) **NWA North American Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matthew Harrison **NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matthew Harrison **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matthew Harrison **NWA Hall of Fame (2014) – as part of Night Core **NWA Hall of Fame (2016) *'National Wrestling League' **'NWL Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **NWL Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Matthew Harrison *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **'IWGP Heavyweight Championsiph (5 times) **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Matthew Harrison **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matthew Harrison and Hiroshi Tanahashi **G1 Tag League (2003, 2007, 2011) – with Matthew Harrison **G1 Climax (2005) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **'OVW Heavyweight Championship (9 times) **OVW Television Championship (2 times) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (11 times) – with Matthew Harrison (10), Laura Harrison (1) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **'PWG World Championship (4 times) **PWG World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Matthew Harrison (3), Laura Harrison (1) **Battle of Los Angeles (2005) **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2007) – with Matthew Harrison *'Reality of Wrestling' **'ROW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **ROW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matthew Harrison *'Resistance Pro Wrestling' **'RPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times; inaugural) **RPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matthew Harrison *'Ring of Honor' **'ROH World Championship (5 times) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Matthew Harrison **ROH World Television Championship **Tag Wars Tournament (2014) – with Matthew Harrison *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **'TNA World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **TNA Grand Championship (1 time) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Matthew Harrison **TNA World Cup (2015) – with Jeff Hardy, Davey Richards, Rockstar Spud and Gail Kim **TNA Hall of Fame (2015) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **WCW United States Championship (2 times) **WCW World Television Championship (3 times) **'WCW Hardcore Championship (2 times) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Matthew Harrison *'WWE' **'WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) – with Matthew Harrison **Money in the Bank (2018) **Mixed Match Challenge (2018) – with Laura Harrison